Si Supieras Lo Que Siento
by Blacksonikku
Summary: Despues De Que Naruto Descubriera A Sakura Engañandolo Naruto Conoce A Una Extraña Chica Que Vendra A Cambiar Su Vida Totalmente...NaruxHina, SasuxSaku y demas! Es Mi Primer NaruHina Espero Lo Disfruten Y Dejen Sus Reviews!


_**Si Supieras Lo Que Siento…**_

_Capitulo 1: …Siento Rabia…_

_**Notas Del Autor: **__¡¡¡¡__Hola!!! Pues como muchos sabrán, me gusta el NaruxHina, es una de mis series (Naruto, del cual no tengo ningún derecho de autoría) y parejas favoritas, así que decidí hacer un fic de ellos, "el primero de ellos espero" así que disfrútenlo, es un fic un poco alejado de la historia normal. Espero les gusten y me dejen sus comentarios ya que sabré que es lo que les gusta y lo que no. Ok? Bueno… muchas gracias por perder unos minutitos de su tiempo en mis humildes historias._

Sakura-chan! Buenos días…. ¿Como amaneció mi niña hermosa?-

Buenos días Naruto… bien gracias por preguntar.- la chica del pelo rosa contesto el saludo con un rápido beso en los labios.- Sakura, Naruto deprisa que no van a llegar a la escuela!!

_Así Es… Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 14 años de edad, vivo con mi tutor… (Si a ese anciano pervertido se le puede decir tutor) estudio en la escuela secundaria de Konoha, me encanta hacer el vago y también me encanta estar con ella, con mi novia… Sakura Haruno… si bien no es una de las chicas mas tranquilas de la escuela, me gusta estar con ella… ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente porque con ella nunca me aburro… Así era hasta que… ese día… paso._

Ah… espero que Sakura-chan no me golpee, por no avisar que llegaba temprano, jeje… me pude escapar de ese viejo… ¡Y podre estar un momento con ella!- corría lo mas rápido posible, aun así cuidaba que las flores de le había comprado no se maltrataran.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de los Haruno y antes que pudiera hacer algo, los padres de Sakura-chan abrieron la puerta.

Un par de palabras y me dejaron pasar, ellos iban de salida, eso me puso bastante nervioso, Sakura y yo solos… ah… ¡¡Lo pervertido se pega!!

Subí las escaleras lentamente para sorprenderla, y la pude ver… o debería decir… "los" pude ver.

-Sakura…- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una furia enorme, tanto así que no pude detenerme y termine abriendo la puerta por completo, asustándolos a ambos

-¡Naruto! Espera… ¡¿Que haces aquí?!-

-Olvídalo… ¿diviértete con Sasuke quieres?- mire con desprecio a mis dos amigos, como arreglaban sus ropas y se separaban...- Yo me largo de aquí…

-Naruto, espera.- Ahora era mi amigo el que me detenía…- Deja que te lo explique…-

"¡DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE!"- Mis puños se cerraron, y golpe a quien había considerado mi mejor amigo.

_Salí corriendo de ahí, sin siquiera escuchar los gritos de Sakura, los odiaba a los dos… tan fácil era decirme que no quería estar conmigo… pero no… me mintió, no le importo… ella… la odio…_

_Corrí y corrí sin detenerme, hasta que salí de la aldea…_

Maldición… Maldición… ¡MALDITA SEA!- corría lo más rápido que podía, era un sufrimiento tan grande, ellos dos, las personas a las que más estimaba me habían traicionado, era algo que nunca me esperaba…- ¡MALDITA SEA!

_Aun creo que nunca sabré cuanto corrí, y que tanto me aleje de la aldea. No era tanto así como para dejar por completo Konoha, pero era algo seguro que termine lejos de la villa._

_Sasuke y Sakura, ¿porque me habrán hecho eso? Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a una cascada, tan hermosa y tan imponente al mismo tiempo, decidí parar un momento de mi improvisada huida, y descansar un poco en ese hermoso lugar._

-Que hermoso…-

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- un ligera voz, se pudo escuchar no muy lejos de mí… comencé a buscar a la chica pero no la podía encontrar, hasta que caminando un poco mas la pude ver a una chica de mi edad con un una extraña mirada pero al mismo tiempo hermosa.

-Ah… lo siento, no te preocupes no te voy a hacer daño, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y soy de Konoha, tranquila, solo vine a ver la cascada… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi padre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños.-la extraña chica que estaba en la orilla de la cascada me miraba con un aire de desprecio, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba, tal vez no lo era del todo porque podía ver un ligero sonrojo de la chica.

-Cierto… pero ya me presente, y además no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarte… pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia, me iré…- me di la vuelta para alejarme

-Espera… no quería ser grosera, pero pensé que eras algo así como un ladrón. Discúlpame por favor y déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.- la chica saco sus pies del rio que estaba al final de la cascada, vino hacia mi y lentamente me miro, casi como si quisiera aprenderse cada parte de mi… cierta parte tomo eso como algo raro, y una parte se sonrojo por eso.

-Es un bonito nombre.- la chica se sonrojo mas, pero al darme cuenta que no lo había pensado solamente, no pude evitar imitarla a ella

-Gra…gracias… ¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?-

-Huyendo…-era la verdad, estaba huyendo de esas personas a las que más quería y me habían traicionado, no por estar juntos, si no por no decirme la verdad y tratarme como un idiota

-No soy quien para meterme en sus asuntos, pero nunca es bueno huir…, yo no encuentro el camino de regreso a mi nuevo hogar, por escapar de esa aldea tan desconocida- la chica bajo la mirada, aun no se porque… pero algo en ella me llamaba la atención

-Konoha…-

-¡¿Eh!?-

-La única aldea aquí es Konoha, en esa aldea vivo yo con mis amigos y mis tutores, no es muy lejos de aquí, si quieres te puedo llevar.-

- ¡Claro!

_Esta chica es tan diferente, algo en ella me parece tan familiar, y tan extraño a la vez, no es como… Sakura… es muy diferente a ella, y no se que es…_

_Como sea, es linda la chica y es bastante fácil de hablar con ella…_

_Si… Es tan diferente de Sakura_

_====30 min después===_

==_Puerta De Entrada A Konoha_==

-Muchas gracias por traerme Uzumaki-san.- dijo elegantemente Hinata mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, cosa que me sorprendió mucho

-Eh… Hinata-chan… no tienes que ser tan formal, total, somos amigos ¿no?, llámame Naruto.-

-Ah… claro Naruto-kun. Debo irme mi padre debe estar furioso.-

-Claro… pero antes…- Me despedí de ella "robándole" un ligero beso en la mejilla- ¡Nos vemos Hinata!-

-… … … … Na… Naruto-kun… … … …-


End file.
